


just a little bit longer

by livewhilewereyoung



Category: One Direction (Band), ziam - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Never to Be Finished, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livewhilewereyoung/pseuds/livewhilewereyoung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this a while ago and it was going to be a one shot but it's turned into a drabble. I don't really know how to finish it and this is sort of my first Ziam writing on my own so apologies for it is shit. It was inspired by an art work by the lovely rockitrocket, but I'm not at a computer at the moment so when I do get to a computer I'll link it on an end note.</p><p>If you like it, don't forget to leave a comment and kudos! x</p>
    </blockquote>





	just a little bit longer

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and it was going to be a one shot but it's turned into a drabble. I don't really know how to finish it and this is sort of my first Ziam writing on my own so apologies for it is shit. It was inspired by an art work by the lovely rockitrocket, but I'm not at a computer at the moment so when I do get to a computer I'll link it on an end note.
> 
> If you like it, don't forget to leave a comment and kudos! x

It was turning to about seven in the morning when the younger boy woke up. He blinked away the sleep from his eyes and then sat up with a stifled groan so he wouldn't disturb the beauty that was next to him.

The other boy had his face partially smashed in the pillow, soft snores escaping his parted pink lips. Liam felt so lucky to be able to wake up to this -- to him. He was like a God, earth bound creature sent from heaven, especially for Liam.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and opened his drawer. He pulls out a clean t-shirt -- which happens to be his favorite, his Batman shirt -- and pulls on his boxers that he wore only hours prior.

He felt pretty sore since Zayn literally gives him a work out every night with that perky arse of his. He smiles a bit to himself when he hears Zayn turn in his sleep with a mumble of his name. He leans down, a hand grasping his shoulder. "Zayn, time to get up." He murmurs softly, knowing better than to try to wake him up with a loud voice.

Zayn has his face partially buried in a pillow but Liam can mentally see his eyebrows furrow from his voice trying to pry him out of dream land.

"C'mon, babes," he hums softly, rubbing soothing circles to his shoulder. "Time to get up, start a new day."

Zayns eyes flutter open briefly to just turn himself around and cling to Liam's waist. "No..." he mumbles drowsily, his eyes falling shut once more. "Sleep.. just a bit longer."

Liam shakes his head, chuckling fondly. "'M sorry, Z, but it's either get up now or face a pissed off Hazza."

Zayn sighs, knowing he had a point. They grew up with Harry and knew him like the back of their hands. He was incredibly impatient. "Cuddle..?" He asks, "just five more minutes.. please.."

Liam sighs out, giving in. "Fine, five more minutes." He agrees, noticing the way the other boy lit up and went on cuddling him. "Y'know.." Liam chuckles, "we could probably cuddle properly if you let me lay down."

"No." Is all Zayn's response, a bit muffled but understandable.

Liam just shakes his head, letting the boy do whatever he wanted right now. He's been extra clingy and needy lately and it's begun to worry him.

**Author's Note:**

> [8/18/14] Edit: So sorry I took so long to make the end note!
> 
> Inspired off: http://rockitrocket.tumblr.com/post/73514547093/captured-chapter-8  
> The Ziam scene, to be exact! The illustrations were beautiful, ugh.
> 
> I hope Lauren (I think is her name) doesn't mind!


End file.
